Magnesium and magnesium alloys may be used for forming structural parts in automotive and/or aerospace industries. A magnesium or magnesium alloy component may be joined to, or may otherwise be placed into contact with another component that is formed from, or includes a dissimilar material (such as, e.g., steel, aluminum, titanium, etc.). In some instances (for example, when the components are exposed to a corrosive environment), galvanic corrosion of the magnesium or magnesium alloy may occur at an interface formed between the magnesium or magnesium alloy component and the other component.